Signed By Metal Gear's Big Boss:
by WhenTheDeadLieDown
Summary: I, Big Boss, am somehow writing this journal, because one time Meryl found it, I discovered it again during my fight with 'The End'. However, I like the term of Big Bosspedia better though, thank you for the suggestion.
1. The End' Of Fair Sniping

**Title: **Signed By: Metal Gear's Big Boss

**Summary: **I, Big Boss, am somehow convinced that this journal would help me during my fight with 'The End'. However, I like the term of Big Bosspedia better though, thank you for the suggestion.

Some will be long or short, some will end up depressing, insane, crazy, funny or random, it's pretty mixed if you think about it.

Good luck with trying to keep being sane.

* * *

How did I find this? Was it really necessary with the situation he was in?

I don't really think that it would help..

Apparently some journal had appeared right out of my pocket just as I was fighting 'The End', I do not see on how this is going to help me, I'm patiently waiting for the best moment to strike now in a tree, trying to imitate as one. If anything, this monstrosity of a journal is de-grading my thoughts, I think I remember Meryl suggesting about it a while back, and I shrugged the suggestion off.

Good thing I care about my comrades.

Now. Where was I? Oh right, hiding from 'The End', he seems like a half-tree hybrid if he's able to live long, and wait, is he singing a tune to the forest and now healing himself.

He even asked me for a forty five minute sniper fight and then shot at my face and I then died, which apparently created a time paradox, someone must have done travelling through time then.

But seriously, I'm still chanting I'm a tree just as I'm speaking, which is not helping.

Did I just hear some rustling in the grass?

"You try to hide from me?"

Oh god dammi-

**"BANG!"**

I do not want to ever get shot in the face.

Ever.

Again.

At least it's better than having to witness my other son hearing Liquid complaining when it comes to him having the 'recessive genes' and Solid having the 'dominant genes', the first time I heard him say it, I decided to read a book of genetics all about it to make myself relax.

And Solid made him mad because of it, he even told me when Liquid had tried to attack him with a Metal Gear.

Signed By Metal Gear's Big Boss.

Big Boss.


	2. Snake Eating' The Ladder

**A/N: I don't like eating snakes, I'm not some epic guy who fires guns. And I don't own the series.**

**If I did, then Solid Snake would have nosebleeds, and Big Boss would shit himself over 'The End'.**

* * *

_Snake Eater, Again._

Hey all, apparently I'm writing a journal entry as I am climbing up a ladder at the same time.

It's strangely nice, I don't even know why I'm still doing this.

You think I beat 'The End'?

Ha, No.

I cheated through, I literally ran out of the area before he could snipe me.

Yeah, After all I am the 'Boss' of my game, my mother is the only one that is the boss of me.

Dammit, I got to fight her soon.

And apparently it's in a field that has flowers that turn colors, which is odd..

For some reason, probably the plot, thank god I got the Snake Eater song in my head.

Anyway, where's that button..

There it is, let's press it.

**"SNAKE EATER!" **

Scientist: Oh god, there are multiple snake eaters-

**Eva: "I give my life."**

Big Boss: "Not for Honor!"

**Eva: "But FOR you!"**

_Five Minutes later._

**The Boss: Get up here!**

_Liquid: Shut. UP. I'm trying to bitch slap "Brother" about my 'genes'!_

Big Boss: No, Liquid, you're just upset because I didn't take you to the beach!

**Eva: "Yeah, so go to the beach or something, Liquid!"**

_Liquid: How do you remember that, Big Boss? And I won't go to the beach, Eva, I want to talk about genetics!_

Big Boss: I'll be right back, I got to close this codec off, because of it's "Devicetics" 'GOTTA CLOSE IT, NOT TALKING ABOUT GENETICS AGAIN LIQUID!'

_Liquid/Eva: Wait, WHA-  
_

Solid Snake: I told you he was a nuisance.

Big Boss: How did you appear?

Big Boss: Now where was I.. Oh right! Listening to that song!

**"SNAKE EATER! DOO DO DOO!"**


End file.
